Oops
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: Renesemee gets angry at her father and forgets just for a moment that he can read her mind...ONESHOT!


DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!!! AND I DEFINITELY DONT OWN ANY OF THE BANDS MENTIONED!!!!

**Oops...**

_Renesemee is mentally sixteen!_

Renesemee was laying on her bed, flipping through a magazine while listening to her favorite band _Whitechapel_. She was nodding her head up and down with her Skull candy on high. She didn't hear the knock on her door or her mother come into her room.

"Renesemee? Renesemee?" Bella came closer and took the headphones off of her daughter. Renesemee looked up at her.

"Hey, mom," Renesemee greeted as Bella eyed the headphones that were blasting really loud music out of them, suspiciously. She looked back at her daughter.

"Do you want to come downstairs and join us for some dinner?" Bella asked. Renesemee quirked an eyebrow.

"We're going hunting?" Renesemee asked, cautiously. Bella shook her head.

"Tonight Carlisle's letting us have some of the emergency blood that we have..." Bella stated.

"Why?"

"It might do with the fact that the last time you went hunting you scared a hitch hiker nearly to death..." Bella stated, shaking her head.

"Oh, yeah...hehe," Renesemee said, nervously. Renesemee followed her mother downstairs to sit in the living room with everyone else as she was handed a glass of blood for her dinner. She sniffed it. O Positive. Mhmmm...Her favorite. She started to drink some of her blood in silence.. "Hey, dad?"

"Yes, Renesemee?" Edward replied as he looked at her, taking his eyes off of his blood.

"I was wondering if you would let Jacob take me to a concert tomorrow night? After all, I am your only daughter and I always behave..." she sugar-coated her words so that she had a higher chance of a yes. He contemplated it for a minute.

"What time to when?" he asked.

"Um...around ten o'clock to about two in the morning," she answered. He nodded in confirmation.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"The...Valarium," she answered.

"Renesemee...that's a night club," Edward pointed out.

"I know..."

She could feel her chances of him saying yes, were draining with each question.

"Who's performing?" She was screwed now...

"Avenged Sevenfold...." he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't think their songs are appropriate..." Alice commented. "I've heard her music when she listens to it in her room."

"Yeah...they sing about murder and rape and what not," Emmett added, not really caring. Renesemee's eyes were wide. How could her family tell her father that? If he knew what they sang about, he wouldn't let her go!

"Renesemee...I don't think it's appropriate for a girl your age to be going to a concert like that...I don't even think I'd let your mother go to something like that," Edward said. She knew he wouldn't let her go now that she was ratted on! Grr!

"But-Dad!" Renesemee yelled as she stood up, suddenlly, spilling her blood onto the carpet. Great....now she had more chores and might get grounded...

"Renesemee," Edward said in that stern fatherly voice that no child dared argue with. "I said no."

"And _please_ clean the carpet!" Alice added, flinching as she looked at the big red stain on the floor.

_Fucking jack ass. He doesn't understand! I wish he would get himself killed!_ Renesemee thought, bitterly as her father's eyes looked up at her shocked. Then he glared at her. _Oops..._

"Oops, is right, young lady. Did you forget that I could read your mind?" he asked, sincerely.

"No, sir," she mumbled, trying to suck up so her punishment wouldn't be as severe. Then she looked at him and said, "But thoughts are meant to be private! That's why we think them!"

"Wll, you certainly shouldn't be thinking such things! Where's your language? I don't remember a single time that any of us have ever cussed in front of you. So where'd you learn it?" he asked.

"Jacob," she mumbled, softly. Humans wouldn't have been able to hear her, but she was in a room full of vampires! They all heard what she said... Her father growled, angrily.

"Well, I really don't care where you learned it. You won't use such language again...in your thoughts or otherwise."

"Of course, father," Renesemee said, sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. That did not go over well with Edward...He stood up and walked over to her. He was about a head taller than her so he intimidated her a bit.

_Is he gonna hit me?_

"I'm not going to hit you, Renesemee but if you keep acting like this maybe I will. Now clean the carpet."

_Thank God that's all he's requiring of me..._

As she was walking away to get cleaning supplies from the kitchen she heard the worst thing ever: "Oh and Renesemee, you are grounded for two months, and that means no Jacob."

Getting grounded never bothered her much, she liked isolation...even if she didn't have her I Pod. It was the 'can't see Jacob' clause that really hurt her. She quickly spun around on her heel and faced her father who was glaring at her. She glared back, fuming with anger.

"WHAT?!!? You can't do that! He imprinted on me! Are you really going to punish him too?" Renesemee yelled, angrily.

"He did teach you how to cuss...so I think it's fitting. Now clean the carpet or I will think of another punishment to give you. Am I clear?" Edward asked in that patronizing tone.

"Perfectly," Renesemee spit out, in fury. She went towards the kitchen and got together the cleaning supplies she would need to clean up the spilt blood...

**FIN**


End file.
